


Let me go, Wilson.

by ironswinter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, gay ship, steve rogers - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironswinter/pseuds/ironswinter
Summary: SamBucky High School AUBucky is the A Student type but he is unfortunate enough to be in the same classes as Sam Wilson -- let me tell you the guy is a real pain in the ass.  Sam constantly competes with Bucky in class but one day Bucky doesn't fight back, Bucky loses, for the first time. Sam is really proud of his achievement until he figures out the reason behind his loss.The plot was inspired by a prompt on tumblr and this fic is assisted by tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

Driiiiiin, driiiin.

The alarm went off once again, causing Bucky to lazily lift his hand to dismiss it. His blue eyes struggled to open as the sunlight went directly into his eyes. It was a beauiful morning and Bucky really wished he could have seen that but from where he was standing there were no more beautiful mornings, just more mornings. 

Ever since his mother got diagnosed with cancer he was having difficulty completing even the simplest of tasks such as; eating, showering, sleeping, etc. His mornings were now quiet and lonely, his mother's voice did not ring in his ears when he walked into the kitchen anymore since she was too weak to make him breakfast and she'd just lay down on her bed. He knew her time had an expiration date and she would not be around for much longer so he tried his best to make it as worth it as possible. This is why he didn't stop trying. Sure, Bucky wasn't feeling like himself, like he was out of his body. It didn't feel right. Did he keep on going on, though? Hell, yeah.

Bucky was am A student, always on top of his classes. He studied a lot so he wasn't sure if his good grades were because he was smart or because he spent an insane amount of time studying. "Probably the latter'', he'd think. 

Not wanting his mother to notice the change in his behaviour he tried to act as normal as possible when he was around her. "Don't let your voice crack now, Buck", he'd say to himself when he was about to break.

And so the days were going on and on, feeling his anxiety grow as the days, the weeks, passed, being scared of what tomorrow would bring. No, scratch that, screw tomorrow. He was scared of what the next hour, minute, second would bring. Bucky just wanted this to be over, or not. He would just wish he could go back in time and press pause just so the moment his mother told him the sad news never existed.

He sat up, putting his hair into a man bun and proceeded to go to the bathroom to take a shower. He stopped on his mother's door which was ajar and took a look. She was laying down and therefore he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. "You can come in" he heard her say assuring him that she has woken up. The door was now fully open and he had neared his mother's bed, "Sit".

"Good morning", Bucky said softly and she repeated his words, placing a hand on his cheek, caressing it carefully, a smile appearing on her lips and her son smiled back.

"You don't smile that often anymore, I miss it", she stated. 

Bucky held back the tears. "Or, maybe, you don't see me doing so".

"Oh, really? Where should I apply to be able to witness your breathtaking smile, my son?" Bucky smiled and turned his gaze to the floor. '"There you go!" A giggle escaped her lips, but it didn't last long enough as it was covered by coughing. Her son instantly took the glass of water, that was on top of the nightstand on his hand and gave it to her. She took a few sips before she handed it back to him, "Thank you, James, I'm alright. Please, I don't want you to be late, go get ready." A smile worked its way back to her lips, reassuring him and Bucky stood up, after he gently kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room, vlosing the door, before he made his way into the bathroom.

He took off his pyjamas and underwear and entered the shower, letting the water fall on his body. Usually, he'd put on some music on Spotify as he took baths or showers, but not anymore. There were certain things he changed in order not to disturb his mother and this was one of them. Sometimes she'd notice the changes, even if it was the simplest of things, and complain about it. Bucky always denied it and said that he didn't do it for her, saying they were random decisions.

Now... showering without music, huh? The sound of water was the only thing between him and his thoughts and honestly? He hated being alone with histhoughts. "Which sane person would enjoy being left alone with their thoughts?", he'd think to himself. It was scary and Bucky didn't like scary. Showers had become shorter than a three minute song and the place he'd find to be one of the most enjoyable ones had now turned into one of the most frightening ones.

He stepped out, wrapping a toel around his waist and neared the sink, grabbing the toothpaste and toothbrush. Not a while later, he was done washing his teeth and returned to his bedroom, closing th door behind him. It was well into Novemeber and the weather was getting colder and colder by the day. He put pants on and chose a black hoodie. He slipped in it, grabbed his bag and waved his mother goodbye and left for school. 

His hair was still in a man bun and he could feel the breeze on the back of his neck but he didn't let them down just yet, he liked the feeling. 

Connecting his earphones with his phone, he clicked on one of his playlists and put it on shuffle. Nothing Else Matters by Metallica came on and then stuffed his phone back in his pocket. 

As he walked, he chose not to stare down at his feet this time, he instead tried keeping his head up. People were walkig past him and he watched the cars come and go. Most trees were now naked of leaves, most of them had fallen down, their orange colour vibrant as they moved along to the direction of the wind. Funny how they looked like thy were dancing, like they were wallking, too. People riding their bikes, driving their cars, walking, all to make it to their destination. Everyone took the same path, but not the same steps. Even if they had the same destination, they did not share the same journey. 

That's what life is about, isn't it? We all have the same destination, no different than anyone else, there are no ther alternatives. Maybe, just maybe, in a place far away, in a parallel universe, things are different, but we would never know. Perhaps, there's a place different than ours, with a different destination. A different Ithaca. However, it is not all about Ithaca, it's about the path you take and leads you to Ithaca. The journey, yup, that's the one. We may be a part of somebody's journey but that's just a similarity in the entirety of it. We get the same destination, not the same ending. 

Bucky turned the volume up. This is the type of thoughts he's struggling to avoid, but what happens when the music no longer gets louder than your thoughts?

He was well into the fifth song when he arrived to school, taking his phone out and wrapping his earphones around, he made his way to the entrance of the school.

He was about to walk through the door when he stopped in his steps. He sighed as he took his hair out of the bun. "Fuck you, Wilson", he muttered.

Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson, the bane of his existence. Sam literally made everything harder for Bucky. He was in all of Bucky's classes and he was also an excellent student as well as most likely the most popular boy in school. Yeah, he's that type of person. See, Buky doesn't hate, not even dislike, people, but oh man, does Sam get on his nerves. He wouldn't mind him, was he not a competitive pain in the ass. As mentioned before, Sam is in every single class Bucky is in –the guy is everywhere-- and he won't hesitate to make sure everyone knows he's present. He repeatedly competes with Buky and, at first, Bucky was totally up for it. It was like a game and, not too suprisingly, Bucky was always winning. As the months passed, thogh, it got tiring and he did not know where Sam found the motivation to keep going. Especially after his mother got diagnosed he wasn't as good as he used to be but for some reason Sam would still not top him. It's weird to say the least but he learned not to care. He didn't study for Sam, to ompete with him and beat him, he did it for him, for his mother, for his future. Sam, on the othr hand, seemed as if he jsut did it to get on Bucky's nerves. Bucky was almost sure Sam ould be failing at least half of his classses if it wasn't for him. 

Why's he cursing him now, though?

Sam tends to be a tiny bit too friendly, even to Bucky, but at the same time he's hostile. Bucky could swear it's a talent, he does not think he has seen anyone pull it off so flawlessly. Sam would bump onto Bucky in the hallways, sit next to him a lunch (only for a couple of minutes each time) and talk to him. Sounds nice? Well, Bucky does not really enjoy Sam's company. It feels as if he is mocking him, constantly calling him "Barnes", which why Bucky calls him "Wilson". Yes, "Barnes' is his last name but when Sam says it, it feels different. It's not like a teacher calling him by his last name, it's Sam freaking Wilson and Bucky hates his guts. So, he knew the comments that would follow if he ever saw him in a ma bun. He didn't even wanna imagine. Perhaps he was underestimating Sam, perhaps not. Either way, he didn't want to give Sam neither the option nor the pleasure of making fun of him. Therefore, no bun during school.

God, he hates Sam Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also very short and I don't re-read what I type --laziness hitting real hard-- so my apologies in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Updates will be often but short. Leave kudos <3

Bucky made his way to his locker to grab the books he needed. It was no surprise to him when he saw the familiar face of Sam. "What?", he said sharply.

"Damn, Barnes, no good morning for me?" Sam replied, miming a sad face.

"Nope."

"Ouch, you broke my..." Sam completed his sentence by shapping his fingers into a heart and slowly broke them apart symbolising the broken heart.

"It was about time someone did." Bucky spoke under his breath but loud enough for Sam to hear.

"You know... I think you have misjudged me.

"How so?"

"I haven't broken every single girl's and boy's heart I've dated."

"Uh... boy's...?"

"Why, Barnes? Are you homophobic?" Sam said searching into his eyes and Bucky looked like he was about to panick. Fortunately for him, Sam chuckled a few seconds later. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But, yes, I am into boys." He practically fastly checked Bucky out as those last words came out of his mouth but Bucky being Bucky was too oblivious to notice.

"Cool." He responded, his mouth dry and he cleared his thorat.

"Yeah, cool. Are you?" The bisexual boy in front of him questioned.

"Huh?" Bucky froze.

"Are you into boys?" Sam repreated his question and Bucky kinda lost it there. Is he really expecting him to come out to him?

At this exat moment, Natasha walked by rushingly and it caught Bucky's attention' "Nat?"

She stopped and turned around, nearing him. "Hey, Buck, what's up?"

"Were are you going? I thought we'd go to class together, don't you have chemistry, as well?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do. They just called me into the principal's office, so I'' run a little late. Inform the teacher for me, please?" Bucky nodded. "Great! Thanks, Buck." She kissed his cheek and quickly made her way to the principal's office.

"Well, you can walk to class with me, too." Sam stated. "We are in the same one as far as I remember"

"You don't have to remind me." Sam laughed and Bucky lost himself a bit in the sound of it.

"Why do they even call you 'Bucky'? Isn't your name like, uh, James or something?"

"Yeah, it is." Bucky started walking trying to avoid Sam.

"Oh, then there must be a middle name it comes from, isn't there?"

"I'm really not gonna tell you." Bucky said as they entered the classroom. He neared his seat after informing the teacher about Natasha and sat down.

"I'll guess I'll have to find it out myself then" Sam whispered to his ear and then walked over to his seat, Bucky's eyes followed his movements and then turned his gaze to the teacher.

Hour after hour passed and the bell rang for lunch break. Bucky took a seat next to Steve, greeting him as he did so. "I was talking with Nat earlier today and we decided that it would be nice if we spent some time together after school, y'know? We don't quite get to be together a lot lately." Steve told him. 'So, what do you say?"

"Eh, I don't know. I'll have to go home. I have, uh, some stuff to do."

"What type of stuff?" Steve questioned, knowing his friend was just trying to talk his way out of it. "Plus, it won't be for too long. Just an hour maybe?"

"I really don't know." Bucky said once again, shaking his head.

"Do it for me, Nat. For the sake of the three of us spending some extra time together."

"Hello, boys" Nat said sitting in between the two boys.

"Would you look at that, we are spending time togthere now!" Bucky said and Steve rolled his eyes at him.

"What are we talking about?" She asked and looked first towards Bucky and then Steve.

"Nothing special--"

"I'm trying to convince our dear friend Bucky over there to find an hour in his schedule for us." Steve explained, knowing well enough Natasha could easily convince him to come.

"I'll have to check my agenda first." Bucky said sarcastically while staring at Steve.

"I'Ll hAve To chEcK mY aGEndA first" He repeated mockingly.

"What are you, Rogers? Five?"

"Maybe I am, Barnes."

"Here we go again" Natasha muttered.

"He started it!" Steve stated.

"And you continued it!"

"I'm really not experiencing this right now." Natasha said for what was the millionth time in her life. "Can we please focus on our main purpose?"

They both stopped. "Which is?"

"Getting Bucky out of the house for a goddamn second." Bucky sighed at Natasha's words. "Look, Bucky, I can guess what this is all about and believe me, I ge it, but you can not keep isolating yourself. We both know she'd wanted you out of the house, enjoying yourself more, too." She was now staring into his eyes. Bucky looked down at his hands. "We can also ask her if you'd like." She lifted his chin up so they were face to face. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah, I guess we can do that."

"Good" Natasha softly smiled and wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug. He closed his eyes as they were hugging and opened them when they pulled away his eyes falling on the guy in the corner of the opposite table staring at them and looking elsewhere when he saw Bucky noticed.

_Sam_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

It was well into afternoon when the three of them (Bucky, Natasha and Steve) walked their way to Bucky's house. He reached for his pocket and got his keys out, holding them in his hand for a few seconds and staring at them, before putting them in the lock twisting the key and causing the door to open. They took a few slow steps in before Bucky called out his mother. A voice could be heard from across the house. "I'll be right back" he told his friends and made his way to his mother's room. "Hey..." he spoke softly.

"Hello, sweetheart." His mother replied. "You're back." She was standing in front of the book shelves, a blanket wrapped around her body.

"What are you looking for?" Bucky took a few steps closer.

"Just some book to read to spend my time. How was school?"

"School, uh... it was good, y'know. Nothing major happened, just school."

"Is there anything concerning you, my son?"

"As a matter of fact..." Bucky started to say but when he did not continue his mother looked at him straight in his eyes and motioned for him to come sit next to her when she took a seat on her bed. 'Is it okay if I'm gone for a couple of hours? Like, two hours maximum."

She laughed. "Why are you even asking me? You're worried, aren't you?" Bucky nodded. "There is nothing to worry about, dear. I will be fine you can go and spend as many hours with your friends as you would like."

"But—"

"Nope, no 'but'. It's like when you go to school. I'll just have some extra free time this once. Spending time with myself really isn't as bad as it sounds." She clarified but Bucky's eyes were still full of both guilt and worry. "Okay, just because I know that look..." she paused "if, and I repeat if, something happens I will call you right away. There are phones, you know? Those boxes you plug your earphones to? You can actually make a call with those!" She joked. "For real, though, I will be fine." She reassured him.

"I guess I'll go then" Bucky said as he stood up.

"You better" she followed his steps and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both walked outside her room and that was when she came face to face with her son's two best friends. "Steve, Natasha, how nice to see you both!"

"Same goes for you Mrs Barnes"

"I wish you have fun" She said as they were about to exit the house and leave. They thanked her but they stopped walking when she spoke again "Oh and..." They were now staring at her. "Please drop by more often, I miss having you around."

"We'll keep that in mind." Steve said as him and Nat smiled and they left, closing the door behind them.

"Star**_buck_**s?" Natasha said and Steve chuckled at the emphasis on her words.

"Hilarous" He replied making a disgusted expression.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, I will go make the orders" Natasha said and the two boys agreed.

They looked around the shop before they chose the table they'd sit to. They ended up choosing the one next to the window. It was in the corner so they were both against the wall and next to the window. It was the afternoon so there weren't a lot of people neither walking outside nor in the shop. Student would be at home studying and adults were probably on their way home from work, waiting to get there so they could relax.

"Help, help, help" Natasha said as she held all three coffees in her hands. Bucky stood up to help and got the coffees out of her hands, handing Steve his own. "There you go" she said as she took a seat on the chair opposite her two friends and sipped her coffee. "You're comfy on the couch you two?" she commented.

"If you wanted the couch, you shouldn't have left to take our orders." Bucky said and Steve raised his eyebrows.

"I am so kind to you morons and for what?" She let a small laugh escape her lips. "In my opinion I should be treated in the best way possible."

"Oh, yeah because we mistreat you everyday, our queen" Steve said and mimed a bow.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Whatever I guess I am not gonna be sharing my mission report with you."

"Mission report? What are you a spy? It's called 'tea'." Steve corrected her.

"Maybe in another life I am, Rogers." She replied. "Anyway, you want the mission report or not?"

"Yes, ma'am, please share." Bucky said and lifted his cup to his lips.

"So, there are some rumours going around that Rhodes and Sam broke up."

Bucky almost spat his coffee and coughed.

"Easy there, Buck" Steve said hitting his back.

"You wanna know why?" She said ignoring completely Bucky.

"_Enlighten_ us."

"Apparently there's a third guy." She whispered.

"What are you whispering for?" Steve said whispering, too. He pressed his back against the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Why did they have to break up?" He buried his face in his hands.

'Why do you care?" Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, they broke up because of someone else. It's so obvious who the guy is."

"How are you so sure it's a he?" Bucky asked.

"Clearly Rhodes is after Tony. I bet that's why they broke up. They have been spending so much time together that Sam probably noticed, got jealous, confronted Rhodey and boom disagreement and boom they breal up."

"I still do not understand why you care so much." Natasha smirked.

"I was planning on making a move on Tony like anytime soon." Steve explained. "If Rhodes is single and after him I don't stand a chance."

"I am not so sure they broke up because of Tony" Natasha noted. "If I were to put my money on someone having feelings for somebody third, it would be Wilson."

"Well, you could be right but it does not add up. There is nothing Rhodey would have to be jealous of when it comes to Sam, what was he gonna do? Cheat?"

"I don't mean that. But, imagine being him. Sam knows so many people and is quite flirty. If i were his girlfriend, I would be concerned, too." She said and her gaze trailed down to the floor before eyeing Bucky. "Plus, I do not think it's about cheating or the possibility of it. Sam is a lot of things but a cheater is not one of them and I know it. I've seen it close enough."

"Then why do you think it is if it's not neither for a cheating-issue nor Tony?" Steve asked her clearly intrigued.

"I think, and mark my words when I say it, that Sam has feelings for said third person. It's not just somebody he knows or somebody he is flirtly with him but someone who he has feelings for."

"That could be true." Steve agreed. "What do you think, Buck? You are really quiet."

Bucky was just watching this entire conversation go on and did not speak at all. When the main focus turned on him he froze for a bit. "I-I..." he stuttered. "I don't know...?"

Steve raised an eyebrow "What do you mean you do not know? C'mon we are just gossiping and fooling around having an opinion or a theory on it won't harm anybody."

"Okay, then... I am not gonna hide the fact that I do not give a single flying fuck for whatever the reason Wilson and his boyfriends broke up. I really don't care and I do not intend to start doing so anytime soon." He started, his voice sharp. "Is that opinion good enough for you?"

"Jeez, Buck. Relax, it was just a question." Steve said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Nat took another sip, her eyes focus on Bucky, the smirk on her lips not leaving for a second. "Anyway, have you studied for the chem test?"

"W-What chem test?"

"We have one on Monday. Did you forget?"

"God, I completely forgot about that" Bucky pushed his hair back and run his fingers through it.

"You still got almost a wek to prepare tho so no worries." Steve said realxing him.

"You're right." Bucky said sighing.

"You know what we should do?" Natasha said.

"What?"  
  
"We should take a picture of us." She suggested.

"I am not gonna upload anything on social media." Bucky stated.

"Boring" She replied and he looked her dead in the eyes. "Okay, you will not upload anything on social media." She said widening her eyes and taking another sip from the hot liquid. "A selfie would harm nobody tho."

They took a pic and Natasha sent it to their groupchat. Teve saved it immediately and posted it as an Instagram story. Bucky glanced his phone when the notification from the groupchat popped up on the screen and then kept his eyes outside the window. He placed his chin on his hand and stared for what seemed like five minuted when he heard a camera go click. "Hey, hey, hey! What was that?" He said pretending to be irritated.

"Damn, you look good." Natasha said as she stared on her screen. 'And... it's uploaded!"

"It's _WHAT_?" Bucky exclaimed.

"You said _you_ will not post anything on social media but you did not say anything about _me_"

"I swear you're evil" He chuckled.

"Oops 31 likes already... 32... 34...? 40..." she went through her ntoifications. "I'd post you more often if it meant to get my followers active" she joked.

"What can I say? Nobody said no to such pretty face."

"Oh, a comment!" Steve said as he refreshed Nat's post.

"Yeah, Steve, I saw your comment."

"No, this one is not from me."

Natasha unlocked her phone, pressing her thumb onto the home button and checked her comment section. "Would you look at that!" she said the smirk on her face was now wider than ever.

"Oh, what is it-" Bucky said ansd stopped when he saw both the username and the comment.

The comment read:** @samwilson; damn it barnes i didnt know you were photogenic.**

Bucky stared at it a while longer before Natasha took her phone back. "And you got a shocked emoji, too. That's gay."

"Since when are shocked emojis _gay_?"

"Since they are used for a gay purpose." Natsha said and her phone rang . "Excuses me." she picked up the phone, responding to the call. "Alright, I'll be back home shortly."

"Who was it?" Bucky asked once she ended the call.

Natasha stood up and grabbed her coat. "I have to get back home, nothing important." She put it on and motioned them to get going. "C'mon."

And so they left and each one of them made their way to their houses.

Bucky arrived and got in, slowly opening the door. "Mom?" He got no response. "Mom, I'm back home." He said and entered her room only to find it empty. He then chcked the bathroom but it was empty, too. "Mom?" She was neither on the living room nor his room so there was only one place left to check. He walked in the kitchen and his heartbeat went crazy. "Mom!" he exclaimed and rushed to her side. She was laying unconscious on the floor and he tried waking her up. There were still a heartbeat which comforted him a bit but did not stop him from calling 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"Yeah, hi, hello. My mother has passed out- I-I found her laying on the floor- I-"

_"Sir, I will need you to calm down and give me your address."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you like Tony to date? Rhodey or Steve? I kind of have it planned out but I wanna see what you'd prefer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rushed and shitty but i wanted to upload especially since i forgot to yesterday

"Bucky Barnes?" a nurse called out and Bucky instantly turned his head in her direction

"That's me" he said as he stood up and neared the lady.

"You can now visit your mother" she said and Bucky thanked her as he nodded. He walked through the hallway and pushed the elevator button waiting for it to arrive to his floor so he can enter. The elevator made its characteristic 'ding' sound and Bucky stepped in, a woman and a boy who appeared to be her son standing next to her. She was holding her son's hand with her right hand and her purse and flowers on the other hand. The boy looked up and stared at Bucky "Are you here for your grandmother, too?" He asked softly.

Bucky smiled a bit and the mother shushed her son before Bucky could say a thing. "Honey, you can't just ask people this type of things." she told her son.

"No, no. It's okay, believe me." He replied. "I am actually visiting my mother" He said and his eyes filled with sadness.

"Your mother? Isn't she young to be in hospital?" The boy asked, confusion all over his face. He didn't know younger people got hospitalised. All the times he has been in a hospital was to visit someone 'old', a grandparent or so.

Bucky's lips let a laugh escape "Yeah, she's young but not only young people get in hospitals, little one." He explained. "Sometimes there are even kids in here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. For example, if someone no matter their age gets horribly sick they get in hospital so they can get help from the professionals and get well. You can also get hospitalised if you get a serious injury. If I break my leg for example, my friends and family will bring me here and the doctors and nurses will take care of me." Bucky told the young boy next to him.

"Oh, really? When I get ill mommy cooks me soup and I instantly get better!" He said enthusiastically.

"Woah! Must be a really good soup, then!"

"It is really yummy!" the boy admitted and turned to his mother. "Mom, can you make soup for all the people in the hospital so they can go home?"

His mother smiled and so did Bucky. Damn it was nice to be a kid, there weren't many things you'd have to worry about. There were much less problems and there was no unnecessary drama. "I guess I'll try that." the mother said.

"What's your name?" He asked Bucky.

"James but my friends call me Bucky"

"Am I your friend?" Bucky nodded

The elevator door opened indicating they had arrived at their floor. "Are you leaving now?" the boy basked Bucky.

"Yes, that's my floor."

"Goodbye Bucky! I wish she gets well!" The boy called out.

"Same goes for your grandma, kid!" Bucky said when he was in the hallway and the elevator had now closed its door moving onto the next floor. He turned around and started walking, checking at the doors every now and then so he wouldn't miss his mother's room. "203 no... 204.... 205..." he muttered to himself as he kept going and he stopped when he saw an ajar door, a familiar voice sounding behind it. He stopped in his steps. Nurses got out a few second later, fully opening the door and revealing the people in the room who had now stood up and were ready to leave. The familiar face of Sam Wilson turned to his direction and Bucky started walking again searching for his mother room in a faster pace. Sam left the room fastly, almost running, leaving his ex-boyfriend back. "Barnes!" he said but Bucky had already gotten in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey..." Bucky said, his back against the door and pushed himself off of it causing himself to take several steps towards his mother's bed. There were machines almost everywhere and he didn't like the fact that he had to listen to them steadily beep to be relieved. He didn't wanna be living any of this but this was not his choice to make. He knew he could not have control over everything hapenning in his life and it sucked when he thought about it. If he could just erase the moment his father abandonded them, or his mother's cancer or so many other things, it could have been so much better and easier but this is not how life goes. There are some things you just have to take in, accept and Bucky hated that.

"Hey ther" she replied, extending her hand cueing him to take it in his. He took the hint and held his mother's hand. "How is my pretty boy?"

"Well, I think your pretty boy should be the one making this question" He admitted.

"Now that I see you, my son, I could not be better."she smiled looking at him. "Did you have fun with Natasha and Steve?"

"It was nice, yeah." He let go of her hand and took the chair that was a few meters away, carrying it next to her bed and sitting on it before holding her hand again. "Like old times."

"They don't have to be considered 'old times'"

"What?"

"Look, James... I know that you have put a wall in your life after the day I told you about my disease but you have to break down that wall. Since then, you have changed so many parts of your life just to make mine easier but I do not want that. You don't meet your friends, you don't listen to music without earphones on, you don't eat breakast and you smile a lot less." his mother complained. "There isn't a reason to separate your life in two pieces. I know it feels different and that you are in a different mental state but it won't last forever as most things. Eveything runs out of time eventually." she continued. "When you were a kid you would come home with wounds. You would fall off your bike or stumble and hit the floor or fall down the stairs and sometimes, yes there were wounds. Do you still have those wounds?"

"No" Bucky replied not understanding where she was getting.

"Exactly. You've forgotten about them, survived them. Did you put a wall each time you had another wound on your knee or arm? No. This is no different. It's a bigger wound but it does not mean it will not heal. Life is gonna hurt you multiple times, my son, but that does not mean you need to stay wounded. You can and will get through it. It's okay to protect yourself but it's also okay to move on."

"Why are you telling me all these?" Bucky asked, confusion in his voice.

"We both know that my time here won't last forever and tomorrow is not promised. I wanna be sure that no matter what happens to me, you'll be okay." Bucky held the few tears that were about to fall off his eyes. "You are allowed to cry, my boy. Don't bottle it up."

And at that moment Bucky broke into a million pieces. All these emotions he did not know how to handle came right back at him and escaped his body.

"Shhhhh, it's okay" he told her as she caressed his head that he let fall onto the bed. He lift his head up a few minutes later and she wiped the remaining tears from his face. "So, Natasha, huh?" she winked at him.

"What!?"

"Oh, don't play dumb to me I raised you."

"No, mum, there is nothing going on between me and Nat, I promise."

His mother did not looked convinced and raised an eyebrow. "If it is not Natasha then who is it?"

"Why does it have to be somebody?"

"It is kinda obvious and as your mother I notice those things a lot more than you think" Bucky tried to hide his face. "So, who is it?" Bucky shrugged. "I will find out."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"I guess you'll never know" they both laughed.

\--NEXT MORNING--

Bucky spent the night at the hopsital. It was 6am when he woke up, the sunlight blinding him. He placed a kiss on his mother's forehead and left her room. He called Steve on his way out of the building asking him if he could come pick him up and drive him home. Steve cursed him for waking him up so early but of course he said yes. 1 hour and 30 mins later –after he fell asleep for quite a while--he was ready to go and started walking to school once again. Yes, the classic; a hoodie, earphones plugged in and a man bun. He arrived, let his hair down and walked in, fastly making his way to his locker, grabbing his books and going to class. He cursed when the door was closed so he knocked and opened it when he heard his teacher's voice yell 'come in'. "Mr Barnes, you did us the honour to make an appearance? How great of you!" he said and some classmated laughed. "Please take a seat so we can continue from where we ;left off before you interupted."

Unfortunately for him that had taken his seat and the only one available was the one next to Sam Wilson. "You gotta be kidding me" he muttered under his breath. He sat down and placed his books on the table.

"Ignore him?"

"Huh?"

"The teacher, he's a dick" Sam said.

"Oh"

"Are you okay?"

"What?"  
  


"Yesterday" Sam kept whispering. "That was you in the hospital, right?" Bucky nodded. "You good are you hurt?"

"Wilson and Barnes is my lesson disturbing you?" The teacher said and all eyes were on them.

"I'm sorry, sir. Poor kid over there asked me for my notes. What can I say, either be here to take them yourself or don't bother to appear at all" Sam said. Was this guy for real?

The teacher laughed. "Exactly! I like you, Wilson." he said and went back to whatever he was talking about.

Bucky eyed Sam and rolled his eyes. He just remembered why the hates those guy's guts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna note that I have no idea how foreign schools work (i'm neither english nor american) and I do not know much about cancer so if I am wrong about anything about it I am deeply sorry and please correct me.

They were now in the third period and Bucky stared at the clock as the English teacher spoke. He was probably staring long enough to get the teacher's attention. "James, what do you think?" she asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Bucky said politely.

"Were you not listening to me, James?" she raised an eyebrow and walked towards her student's desk.

"Uh, I'm sorry... I got distracted." Bucky lowered his head, biting the inside of his cheeks a little bit.

"Alright," she turned her head away pointing to a student on the other direction "Samuel, will you do us the honours?"

"Of course, Mrs Smith"

Bucky rolled his eyes. He had for sure not listened to the question and he had zero idea what they were talking about. Sam kept talking for what felt like ages and Bucky just pretended to be listening when he was in fact counting down the minutes left for the next break.

"Thank you very much, Sam" the English teacher said and returned her gaze back to Bucky. "See, Mr Barnes, that is how you properly answer in my class."

In that exact moment the bell went off and everyone started packing their stuff, getting ready to head out of the class. Bucky fastly zipped his bag, grabbing his books and got ready to leave when he was stopped. "Not so fast, James" he heard Mrs Smith say. He whispered 'oh my god' before turning his head to see his teacher motioning for him to near her desk. "I really I wish I wasn't planning on doing this but I really have to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah, it's okay." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, it is not okay, James. Your image as a student in class is dropping and I can not pretend not to notice. At first, there were just some random 'silly' mistakes during tests and I always thought 'That's okay, everybody makes mistakes I'll give him that' but you're doing them repeatedly and I would not complain but, James, you are an excellent student and kid. You used to get A's constantly with even zero spelling mistakes in sights so when you started going downhill, it was easy for me to notice." she told her student. "Today is not the only day I caught you distracted, it's the first time I decided to call you out on it."

"I'm really sorry about that" he felt really ashamed. He knew he was not trying as hard but he never thought it would be so noticeable.

The teacher took a look behind Bucky. "Mr Wilson, do you need anything?" she asked as she saw him still sitting on his seat.

"No—"

"I'll have to ask you to leave then. This is a personal conversation."

  
"Of course," Sam said and put his bag on his shoulder, exiting the classroom.

"Is there anything going on with you and Samuel?"

"I'm sorry, I do not understand what you mean." Bucky said, confusion filling his voice.

"If you were seated next to each other I would be sure you were cheating and copying each other's tests but it has been proven that this is not the case."

"I'm sorry but I am afraid I will have to ask you to elaborate"

"Ever since your grades went this small bit downhill Sam's tests haven't been as good, too. Considering where you are both sitting it is quite impossible to be copying each other's tests. Also, Sam's image has stayed as good. He participates in my class, something you have not been doing lately, James" she explained. "Is there anything going on between you two? I will not judge, I am in no place to I just--"

"_No, no, no, no_." Bucky interrupted her understanding where this was going. "There is _absolutely nothing_ going on between me and that guy. We're simply classmates and he enjoys competing with me during school. That's it."

"Oh... What is this about then?

"Mrs Smith, with all due respect, I am not in a comfortable position to talk about this with you?"

"Is everything alright at home?" she questioned, obviously worried.

"Um... yeah- I mean,,, kind of...?"

"Oh my god, James. If you are in a tough position there are people you can talk to, I can help you if you let me. Maybe even the principal."

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Bucky asked unable to comprehend what was happening.

"We have experience in those type of situations. A lot of students have had trouble with their parents through their years and we helped them, got them out of it."

"Miss, whatever you are imagining, I promise you it has nothing to do with it." Bucky rushingly explained. "Everything is alright with my relationship with my parents, it really is not what you think it is."

"Then what's happening? Please, help me understand what's going on in that pretty mind of yours.

Meanwhile, Sam was standing right outside the classroom, his back pressed against the wall next to the door listening to what was going on. He felt really bad for eavesdropping but he could not help himself.

"God, I can not believe I'm doing this" Bucky sighed. "There is... a problem, let's put it that way, with my mother. She is... far from unwell."

A hand flew over her mouth, "I am really sorry to hear that. I wish her to get well soon."

"Uh, that's the thing she is not exactly gonna get well..? I mean that's what terminal cancer does so, uh..." Bucky said getting more and more uncomfortablr by the minute.

"Oh god, I am _so_ sorry, James."

"Yeah, it's _whatever_" Bucky wiped the one tear that managed to escape his eye.

"How does your father feel about it?"

"My father does not stay with us anymore, so..."

"My apologies, James. I had no idea."

_Wow_, Sam thought. He was really not expecting to hear that. It now made sense why Bucky did not want to interact with him in hospital. He obviously would not want to talk to someone, epecially Sam, at moments like this. Sam did not know what to do. He wanted to comfort Bucky about it but he was also supposed not to know a thing so his mind went all kinds of messed up. He was too well into his thoughts when he got interrupted by the sound of steps nearing the door and he immediately proceeded to get away from it. Luckily for him, Bucky did not notice him and he let out a sigh of relief.

It was finally lunch break and Bucky left everything in his locker and went to the school cafeteria to find his freinds, Steve and Natasha. Nat waved at him as soon as he entered the room and he spotted them. "Hey, no lunch today, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Well, lucky for you, I grabbed an extra apple" Natasha said handing him it.

"No, no. As I said, I'm good." Bucky repeated and Natasha raised her eyebrows at him. He took it, knowing she was not gonna take no as an answer in this case. "Okay, okay. You win."

"Don't I always."

"Don't be so modest" Steve told her sarcastically.

"So, Buck, are you free this weekend?" Natasha asked. Bucky nodded as he scanned the room, his eyes fell on a certain familiar annoying boy. "Well, I have a brilliant idea that will benefit the both of us."

"I am not going to any parties to get more socially active and help you find a girlfriend, Natasha." Bucky said eyeing her for just a second before looking back at Sam. His eyes widened a bit when he caught him looking back.

"First of all, rude" she said putting emphasis on 'rude'. "Second of all, that was not what I was gonna suggest."

"_Oh?_" his eyes did not leave Sam's for a second. Steve searched Bucky's eyes and turned around subtly to see where he has been looking at and smirked when he figured it out.

"You know that chem test on Monday? I thought it would be a great idea to study together. Now, you'll ask me how does this benefit us both and here's the thing; I'll get help because I am miserable when it comes to chemistry and you will have the pleasure and honour to spend time with me" Nat said, practically making a conversation all by herself. Steve let out a little chuckle. Natasha looked at him furrowing her eyebrows and he motioned his head back to Sam's table. Natasha saw what was going on and smirked, as well.

Natasha and Steve exchanged a knowing look befoere Steve waved a hand in front of Bucky's face. "Hello? Earth to Bucky Barnes."

"Huh?" Bucky said breaking the eye contact.

"Did you listen to a word I just said or were you too busy eye fucking with Sam?"

"What!?" Bucky said and Steve held back a laugh.

"Use a condom next time" Steve joked and Natasha high fived him.

"I swear to God you're disgusting."

"Well, you love us anyway." Natasha stated shrugging. Bucky looked at Sam's direction fastly, lowering his head when he noticed Sam stopped staring. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About studying together." Natasha said. "You really did not listen to a word that came out of my mouth, did you?"

"No, not really." Bucky confessed. "But, I'm afraid I can't. I will be at hospital all weekend."

"When are you gonna study, then?"

"Well, I will try studying the important parts at home one of those days so I'll only have the easy ones while I'm at the hospital." Bucky told his redhead friend.

"It is okay if you stay home and study, Buck. You and I both know she would not mind it." Steve expressed his opinion.

"Yes, I know she wouldn't mind but I would" he admitted.

Not a long while later the bell rang again, which meant they had to head back to class. "Here we go again..." Bucky said.

"Oh, come on, it is not that bad." Natasha told him and Bucky looked at her with his most serious and deadly look. "I'll see you morons later." She was now making her way to her class.

"Later" Steve said and he left as well leaving him alone to make his way to his locker.

"Want some company?" a voice behind him said as Bucky was walking. He did not need to turn his head to be sure that it was no other than Sam.

"Doesn't look like I have much of an option here" Bucky said.

Sam laughed "I like you, Barnes"

"Sure you do" Bucky said as tehy arrived at his lockered and opened it, taking whatever was needed,

"Buchana, isn't it?" Bucky looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your middle name from which your nickname came from. It's Buchanan, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"How did you figure it out?" Bucky asked intrigued.

"You kind of made it easy for me." Bucky raised an eyebrow once again. Sam liked when he did that. "See, you're not ever late to class, so, today when you didn't appear on time the teacher called out your whole name" Sam told him as they made their way to class. "James Buchana Barnes"

"Well done, Sherlock"

Sam laughed again. Wow. _That's... nice. You know, making him laugh._

_Wait, what?_ Bucky stopped himself right here and there.

They entered the classroom along with some other students. They had all just sat down when the teacher announced that they would be working in pairs for this exercise. There were no complaints from the students until their teacher mentioned that they would not pick their partner. That was exactly when the complaints started. Bucky did not know a lot of people in his class so he could not care less about his partner. Plus, there were almost twenty people in there, there was no way he would be partnered with--

"Samuel Wilson with James Barnes"

'_You gotta be shitting me_' he thought to himself. Sam moved towards him and took a seat next to him as the science teacher explained them what each duo had to do with their projects.

"If we keep encountering this much, I might as well think we are meant to be"

"Don't get high hopes, Wilson" Bucky said as he kept notes from what the teacher was saying.

Sam smirked, '"Notes? We are the best students in here we do not need _notes_"

"I like to be organised."

"I wouldn't have known, considering it seems like you like your buns messy."

Bucky stopped, "What?"

"Those buns you put your hair in every morning and you never keep in school. They're 'messy buns' or whatever"

"Where have you seen me--"

"I might as well be literally everywhere. Who knows?" Sam shrugged and Bucky looked him deeply in his eyes. "As I like the feeling of your pretty blue eyes staring at mine, it's getting a bit creepy, love."

"Don't call me 'love'."

"Okay, _love_." Sam smirked and Bucky gave him a serious look as Sam threw his hands in the air. The teacher started handing out papers with instructions. "They look nice." Sam said once it was safe to talk.

"What?"

"Your buns._ I like them_" Sam said and Bucky turned to look at him. Woah, did he for real misjudge the guy? He mumbled a thanks as he scanned his face. It did not take him long to notice a bruise at the corner of his lip.

"What is this?" He asked Sam and he did not know how he hand ended up flying on Sam's face, softly touching the bruise.

"It's nothing" Sam replied, equally softly removing Bucky's hand.

Bucky then noticed another one and another one... and another one. "Really, dude, waht happned to your face?" at this point Bucky did not even know how he did notice them before. "Is that why you were in hospital w-with Rhodey yesterday?" he stuttered.

"Uh, no. I mean yeah..._ kind of_?"

Bucky checked to see if the teacher was looking at them. "What happend?" he asked when he made sure it was okay to talk.

"Some dudes, I don't know. Happened too fast." Sam looked down at his hands. "Man, fuck them homophobes" he muttered.

"You're telling me that they hit you because of your relationship with Rhodey?"

"Not my relationship with him, no. We, uh- we decided to talk about our break up and let's just say our decision to have one last kiss did not have the perfect timing."

"You gotta be shitting me."

"Sadly, I am not."

"Is Rhodey okay? Hell, are **_you_ **okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sam said and cleared his throat. "Anyway, we should focus on the project."

"Yeah, we should."

_Maybe Sam Wilson wasn't such a pain in the ass after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fro any mistakes and typos! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler so it sucks but i hope u enjoy

"Finally" Bucky whispered when the bell rang once again.

"For the ones of you who still have got to work on their project with their partner, I am expecting you to finish over the weekend and hand in the final result first thing as you enter the class next week."

Sam and Bucky started collecting their things, "I'll see you over the weekend, then?"

"B-But we finished the project, didn't we?" Bucky left an awkward laugh.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. You're right, my bad." Sam mentally facepalmed himself.

"Turns out I was lucky to be partnered with you this time"

"You enjoying my company, Barnes?" Sam smirked.

"Hell, no. Don't get your hopes up, you still are annoying as fuck" Bucky and him were now exiting the class. On their left there were Sam's group of friends.

Sam is a popular guy which means his friends are popular, too. Before today, Bucky would have sworn to anyone that Sam is as much of an asshole as those dudes were. He did not like them a bit and neither did he. This is the way Bucky started disliking Sam in the first place. Sam was hanging out with people with not such a good reputation and when he started competing with Bucky in every single freaking lesson and messing with him, Bucky did not see it as a joke or a game. He did not like those type of people and he did not wanna have any contact with Sam's friends and therefore decided to just hate those guy's guts as much as he hates his friends'. You would think "what's the big deal? What could have possibly hapenned?"

Bucky and Steve were friends as far as they could remember themselves. They did not live next to each other but that did not stop them from being inseparatable. They've always been lucky enough to be in the same schools but they were not lucky enough to escape the bullies. Bucky and Steve were very sensitive as kids and emotional. They also liked to express themselves, their feelings, whether they were feelings of sadness, happiness or love. They'd show each other affection even in public. They were best friends so what could be so wrong about being affectionate with your best friend and showing you love him; hug him, occasionally hold his hand? We do not live in a perfect world but you do not start to notice that till you start to grow. Kids are naive, they do not always tend to see the deeper meaning of things and they just know how to have a nice time, a good laugh and enjoy themselves. The only evil they had ever seen was in movies. The bag guy going after the protagonist. The bad witch trying to harm the princess. They had never come face to face with the evil that society is and they shouldn't. Because, you see, when you are at the age of 5 and decide to run into your best friend's arms at the first day back to school after vacation and your classmated decide to throw you on the floor, kick you and call you names, it leaves a mark on you. A mark that Steve and Bucky both share.

Steve learn to grow up with it, learn from it, fight it. He did not let it affect who he is, who he aspired to be and who he wants to be. He would not hide an inch of himself for the sake and pleasure of others. Compared to Bucky, he was way more open. Young Steve had a tiny crush on young Bucky and the feelings were mutual but obviously noone ever acted on it but they both knew and validated the other's feelings. Steve still loves his best friend and Bucky also loves Steve but not in that way.It's been a long time and they've both gotten over it and have met different people. Steve has had both boyfriends and girlfriends. He hasn't come out to everyone but he is openly bisexual. For example, if somebody asks he wouldn't hesitate to tell them the truth.

Bucky was a little different. He was way more closed and personal. He had spent most of his life in an identity crisis, not knowing who he is, what he identified as and who he was attracted to. Natasha helped him through it. Natasha came into Bucky's life unexpectedly. At first she was someone Steve hooked up with when he was drunk at a party but she ended up hanging around with those guys and loving them endlessly. It was no secret that she'd prefer Bucky. Steve took no offence to it because Bucky prefered her, too. It did not take long for them to become boyfriend and girlfriend and they were dating for almost a year. Almost a year ago, while they were still dating, he had gotten over that state and accepted himself as who he is. He knew he had to speak with Natasha, so, he called her and told her he was on his way to his house because they had to talk about something pretty big. And that's how he came out to her, the first person he came out to. He told her that he was gay and she understood. Bucky was worried, thought Natasha would hate him, throw him out and slam the door at him. I mean what else was she gonna do? Her freaking boyfriend broke up with her because he was into dudes. Much to Bucky's surprise, she did not do any of the above. Instead, she pulled him into a tight hug, she told him she was proud of him and that she loved him no matter what. She supported him. She told him it was okay and Bucky really felt okay.

That is why his mother thought he was seeing Natasha. She knew about their relationship and seeing that spark in Bucky's eyes again, she assumed they were back together. Bucky never outed himself to his mother. He felt like she kinda knew he wasn't straight but she did not know how not-straight he was. It did not matter to her, she loved him all the same and Bucky knew that so he never felt like he needed to come out to his mother. If heterosexual kids did not have to tell their parents they are straight then he did not need to tell his mother he was gay.

Not a lot of people knew. There were assumptions and rumours about him "Ohhh, Bucky Barnes likes to suck dick" but he did not care at all. People could say all the shit they wanted but as far as he did not make anything official nobody could act on it. And by that, I mean nobody could harm him for being who he is. Noone would push him down, kick him, punch him or call him names because nobody really knew.

Now back to the present.

As they exited the classroom Sam waved at his friends and they started nearing them which freaked Bucky out. Sam was lgbtq+ too, but Sam was their friend. Sam was not 5 year old James Buchanan Barnes being called gay slurs by them, getting hit by them. Sam was cool and famous and they liked him and didn't care about the fact that he was bisexual. Bucky did not have Sam's privilege and he was not sure if Sam knew about all this. Why would he know anyway? His group of friends had finally reached them. "Wassup, Wilson" the tallest guy, Brian, told him giving him a high five.

"All good" he said high fiving him.

"What you doing with that loser, dude?" the guy next to him spoke. "Don't you have anywhere to go cry to? Any books to read?" He said dragging out the word 'read' and they all laughed. Sam did not like this at all. "Sam why are you not laughing?" he nudged Sam.

"Well, man" he said and Bucky really hoped this was the moment he'd step up for him "that was pretty lame" Bucky let a sigh of relief until a smile rose to Sam's face. "If you're gonna make fun of someone at least do it right" he said and his friends went wild.

"What you looking at Barnes? Isn't Romanoff around here to save you? Or are you too gay for her standards" God, did Bucky hate the world.

"You know what? Fuck you, Brian" he said and threw a punch at him. Brian let out a laugh.

"Is that all you got?" He said and he pushed Bucky back, getting on top of him as he multiply punched him. Sam stood by and watched.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A female voice was heard. "Go get a teacher" she told Steve and he immediately did as he was told. "The fuck you trynna do Brian?" Natasha told him pushing him completely off Bucky.

"You don't wanna fight me, Romanoff."

"No, _you_ don't wanna fight _me_, Anderson"

Steve came back with Mrs Smith "Anderson, to the principal's office now!" she yelled. "Everybody leave!"

Once the hallway was empty, they helped Bucky stand up. "Get the nurse for me, dear" Mrs Smith told Natasha softly. "James, I'm gonna need you to tell me what happened." She said as she sat him down on the floor, his back against the wall. His lip was bleeding and his eye was really badly bruised.

"It's my fault" He gulped. "It's always been my fault" a tear escaped his eye. Natasha came back and the nurse placed a cold towel on his bruise and he hissed in pain. "I just didn't wanna be silent. I kinda lost it."

"It's okay, James. It's okay" his teacher said and she stood up, lightly grabbing Steve and Natasha by the arm and asking them about the situation. Steve gave her a little back story about him and Brian and all those other dudes and she nodded understandingly.

"We arrived here and saw what was happening five minutes before Steve got to you maximum." Natasha said. "Brian was already on top of him throwing punches and I tried getting him off Bucky which eventually worked." she said.

"You did the right thing coming to me." She motioned for them to come closer and glanced at Bucky before she looked back at them. "James has informed me about his situation at home and I understand how hard it must be. I will tell the principal not to punish James in any sort of way and I want you to take him home and stay with him."

"But Miss we have two periods left--"

"That is okay, Natasha. I'll go check your schedules I will inform your teachers about it. Nobody is getting in trouble"

"Thank you, Mrs Smith" Steve said and she nodded in returned before she got into the principal's office.

Bucky stood up, thanked the nurse and walked up to his friends. "Please, don't look at me like that" he said as he noticed the pity in their eyes.

"C'mon, we're getting you home."

"But—"

"It's all covered, you have nothing to worry about." they reassured him and they made their way to the parking lot. Steve got his car keys out and Bucky got in the back seats, Natasha next to him. Steve started the engine and Bucky got his phone out when he heard it ring. He unlocked it, seeing a message from Sam.

**SAM WILSON**

_ **im really sorry, i really am, hope ure ok x** _

**BUCKY BARNES**

_ **yh wtv** _

and then he locked it again, putting it in his pocket and staring at his hands. Natasha stared at him and looked at every bit of his face before staring at his hands too, placing hers on top of his. He stared at her hand before he turned his hand around so he was holding her and intertwined their hands. "Thank you" he whispered softly

"Always," she replied and he rested his head on her shoulder.


End file.
